


One For The Books

by rileypotter17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileypotter17/pseuds/rileypotter17
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, PhD student and T.A. to Professor Jorah Mormont gets a little possessive when she sees some of his undergraduate students flirting with him.





	One For The Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThroughTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheBlue/gifts).

> Hi all! I want to thank ThroughTheBlue for being an amazing beta for this fic and making it the best it can be! She replied to my request for a one-shot with Jorah/Dany and came up with this idea, so I thank her for that! There were also requests for 'under the stars' and this hints at that (you'll see where) and I am thinking of making that into a separate one-shot if you all like this!
> 
> I **needed** to write this as any of you currently reading my other fic 'The One Who Loves Her The Most' we are on a tortuous slow burn train!
> 
> You all are amazing - this fandom is amazing - and ThroughTheBlue, you are amazing!

“And as you can see, the Bronze Age is one of the most fascinating periods of Greek history…” Professor Jorah Mormont began to wrap up his hour-long freshman lecture class.

“Who here has read the Iliad?”

A few hands shot up from the group of girls sitting in the front row. Jorah expectantly looked around the room and saw a smattering of half-raised arms go up.

“You all should have,” he continued, putting his hands in his pockets and walking from one side of the room to the other. “Otherwise I’m really not sure what you are doing in my class. Now, who can tell me what started the Trojan war?”

One of the girls who had raised her hand seconds before shot it back into the air.

“Yes, Vanessa?”

“When Helen was abducted by Paris,” the girl replied, looking pleased with herself that she had been called on. 

“Yes, that’s the start of it. Helen of Troy – said to be the most beautiful woman in the world…” Professor Mormont continued.

It was only for a half of a second that he looked over at his graduate assistant, Daenerys, who was sitting at the small table in the corner of the room, grading papers as he lectured. The word ‘beautiful’ came out of his mouth just as they locked eyes and Daenerys smiled to herself as she marked up a terrible essay in red pen.

Daenerys had already heard him give today’s lecture in his morning section of the History Survey course, so she hadn’t been paying too much attention. However, over the past few weeks since the start of term, she noticed that this afternoon class had what she could only describe as a ‘gaggle’ of girls who sat in the front row who always seemed to be about two minutes away from taking sharpies to their eyelids and writing ‘love you’ on them – straight out of an Indiana Jones film.

She couldn’t blame them, not entirely. Professor Mormont was an incredibly accomplished history professor at Columbia with dozens of publications under his belt. And his specialties in ancient civilizations meant that he was about as close as any of them were going to get to a real-life Indy. Because of this, he was often invited to archaeological digs in the Mediterranean to provide his expertise.

Daenerys had accompanied him to Greece this summer on a dig as his graduate assistant. That was where everything started between them. Now, with all of her doctoral coursework done, Daenerys spent what little amount of free time she had when not working on her dissertation being a T.A. in his classes.

And being his girlfriend.

No one knew about them and it had to stay that way, at least until she graduated, so she really couldn’t blame these girls for practically salivating every time he came into the room.

With his slightly curly, strawberry blonde hair, constant scruff on his cheeks, and pale blue eyes, his face alone was captivating enough. On top of that, his fit, lean body that he always covered with slacks that seemed tailored to him and light wool sweaters with his button-down shirts peeking out of the top made him the walking, talking embodiment of the ‘sexy professor’ trope that every girl in college secretly wishes they had but never truly encountered.

It was no wonder that when he did teach a survey course every few semesters that there was a waitlist for it. And that the population in the room was 75% women.

Daenerys would be lying if she said it didn’t bother her. Even though they had been dating for a few months and he took any chance he could to tell her she was beautiful and all he could want, some parts of her still felt insecure.

Although their age difference was miles closer than what it would be with one of these 18-year olds, and she had never taken Jorah for an overly superficial man, with a bunch of beautiful girls hanging on every word he uttered, it would be hard for any man not to be tempted.

“We’ll end here today. Your papers are due before the start of next week’s class, no exceptions!” Jorah reminded them all as the students began to pack up their book bags and file out. As was becoming routine, the three girls who sat together in the first row lingered.

Daenerys kept her eyes down on the papers in front of her, trying to not seem like she was eavesdropping.

“Can you tell us about the dig in Greece this summer?” The red-head, Stacy, asked as the room started to clear out. Daenerys noticed she was not-so-subtly biting her lip and was dressed entirely unprepared for today’s rainy weather, most likely on purpose.

“I have a few minutes,” Professor Mormont replied. He was always eager to talk about his work. He leaned against the front desks as Stacy, Vanessa, and the dark-haired one whose name Daenerys could never remember, looked up at him. “Well, myself and Miss Targaryen started assisting with a dig at the Olympia archeological site in Elis,” at this, Jorah turned to look over at Daenerys, followed by the annoyed glares of the three girls, “We were mostly there to help with dating of any artefacts found, and one afternoon they uncovered a plaque inscribed with a portion of The Odyssey.”

“I bet that was really cool,” Vanessa tilted her head and smiled at Professor Mormont. “How old was the plaque?”

“About third century, A.D.” Jorah went on. Even if the girls found the history boring, which Daenerys was sure they did, considering none of them scored highly on the last test, with it all being said in Jorah’s smooth, low voice it didn’t really matter.

“How do we sign up to go on your winter trip with you?” Stacy asked.

“Doctoral students only, I’m afraid. Just about seven more years of school or so and you can ask me then,” he smiled at them.

_By doctoral students only, he really means just me_ Daenerys thought to herself, but even with his careful deflecting of their interest, she was still annoyed and wanted them to leave.

“Well, do you have any other extra credit opportunities?” the dark-haired girl spoke up, pushing out her chest in her low-cut sweater. Daenerys gripped her pen harder and left a big blot of red ink on one of the essays. She knew jealousy wasn’t becoming, but she couldn’t help it. With Jorah being the kind, intelligent, and handsome man he was, there was going to be no shortage of girls fawning after him year after year and that was a reality she wasn’t looking forward to. 

“No, Delilah, just know the material and you’ll be fine on the next test, I promise.” Jorah gave the girl a reassuring smile.

“Nothing else…are you sure? Maybe something _not so academic?”_ Stacy spoke up, and even her two friends look surprised at her boldness. Daenerys couldn’t believe how quickly this little freshman was trying to turn this into something out of a terribly scripted porn film.

She cleared her throat and all of them turned towards her.

“Professor, I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with the Dean in five minutes,” Daenerys said coolly and with the moment broken, the girls started to grab their books and left, leaving Jorah and Daenerys alone in the lecture hall.

Jorah cocked his head to the side, looking across the room at her with a slightly perplexed look, “You and I both know I don’t have a meeting with Dean Lannister for another hour – so what was that all about?”

Daenerys sighed, pushing her chair out to get up and walk over to him. She didn’t want to admit it, but knew she should. “You realize they were flirting with you?”

Jorah laughed, pulling her close when she got within arm’s reach, “_No_, they weren’t. They were just being inquisitive.”

Daenerys huffed, crossing her arms in frustration. But her sigh that followed was tinged with relief that he was so naïve to their blatantly obvious come-ons. “Half of this class has a crush on you.”

“I seriously doubt that,” he shook his head, running his hands up and down her arms. She moved her body, so she was right between his spread legs as he sat on top of the first row of desks. They were eye-level like this and somehow his blue eyes looked endless today, enhanced by his blue sweater.

For being so attractive he hated being made a fuss over and had rather poor self-esteem. There had been many nights since they started dating where he had flat-out asked Daenerys if she was leading him on, not believing himself to be good enough for her. She always reassured him that she was the lucky one, while realizing that his ex-wife must have really done a number on him to make him feel so insecure. It broke her heart, but still didn’t take the jealousy of today away.

“That Stacy…” Daenerys had to catch herself and refrain from calling the girl a name. “She was practically offering you sexual favors in exchange for extra credit.”

Jorah’s hands went to her waist, pulling her closer still, “Was she, really? _Well then_…I just might have to call her back in here…” His eyes twinkled and his lips turned up in a smirk.

“Jorah!” Daenerys playfully put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he pulled her right back.

“Really, love, I had no idea. I mean, you had to spell it out for me in Greece...” Jorah said, his tone returning to serious as he looked at her, searching her eyes to make sure she was okay.

Daenerys remembered that night with such clarity – it was burned into her mind forever. It had been such a hot day at the dig site and maybe it had made her a bit delirious, but it had also made her bold. She and Jorah had stayed up late, drinking and looking at the stars, talking about the day and the dig and the excitement of the history they were both helping to track and trace.

They had been there for a few weeks, and she had been his T.A. for the entire Spring semester before they had left on the trip. She had felt an instant chemistry between them. Their conversations were easy and their interactions natural, but as time went on, she sensed a distance and nervousness in him when he was alone with her. Daenerys thought she had done something to upset him, but he had still chosen her out of all of the other doctoral students to go on the trip.

She had fallen for him and was not convinced he felt the same. But the red wine made her honest. She was out there with him on the trip of a lifetime and if she was wrong – she would go home and just be another PhD candidate at Columbia. No hard feelings.

_“Professor Mormont…”_

_“How many times do I need to ask you to call me Jorah, Daenerys?” he was looking up at the sky and raised the glass of wine to his lips._

_“Jorah…I like you.”_

_“You, what?” he turned to her, confusion all over his face, and also a trace of something else. Daenerys could have sworn it looked like ‘hope’ and it emboldened her._

_“I like you.” She repeated, confidently. “I’m attracted to you. I think you are incredible.”_

_“Me?” he set his wine glass down. “Daenerys, I…”_

_“It’s absolutely fine if you don’t return the feeling,” she said, now losing some of her previous confidence. It actually would be far from fine. She would be crushed, and now she was regretting opening her mouth._

_He looked at her for a long moment, “Gods, Daenerys, I do feel the same. I’ve been trying to hide it and keep things professional between us and I didn’t want you to find out. I would never want you to think I chose you to come on this trip because of my own personal feelings. Because you deserve to be here more than anyone. You are the brightest student I’ve seen in a long time…”_

_She hadn’t given him a chance to explain it anymore. She just kissed him. _

“If I hadn’t told you how I felt there, would you have ever admitted your feelings to me?” Daenerys asked, pulling herself back out from the wonderful memory of their first night together. Jorah lowered his head. They had never talked about that.

“I’m not sure, I think I’d still be too much of a coward, pining after you from afar…” he laughed a bit, but she knew his words held more truth to them than not. “Dany, there’s only one woman that I want…and it’s you.”

This time, he took the lead and kissed her, gently at first, just barely touching his lips to hers. After a few sweet pecks, he reached his hand around her and lost it within her long, blonde hair, pulling her towards him and running his tongue over her lips to coax them open.

Daenerys moaned against his lips before obliging, opening herself to him and returning his deep kisses. With each passing second they grew more fervent and his other hand splayed out across the small of her back, keeping her locked between his legs as he showed her exactly how he felt about her.

“Jorah…” Daenerys whispered, breaking away from the kiss, her lips swollen and pink. “We shouldn’t do this here.” There was more than one door into the lecture hall and they were both unlocked.

“Why not? I still have…” he checked his watch, “forty-two minutes until my meeting. And don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

With a devilish smirk on his face he resumed his kisses, this time down her neck. _Oh, she definitely _had_ thought about it._

As his stubble scratched against the delicate skin of her neck, her fingers worked to untuck his sweater from his slacks. He broke away from her only to help her pull it off and over his head before moving back to her lips. She had never been kissed so thoroughly before. Since their first night together, every time they kissed it was like he was carefully putting it all to memory, taking it slowly and sensually, with a heat that built up and left her begging for his touch _everywhere_. The things he did with his mouth were sinful, and they didn’t stop at just her lips and neck.

She had his shirt half-way unbuttoned, her greedy hands pressing against his flat, sinewy chest, when she felt him tug her skirt down. She stopped him and reversed his movements, hiking it up around her waist to show him her lacy black panties.

“Take your skirt off, Daenerys…” he nearly growled, pulling her shirt off and moving off of the desk. When he stood up, her effect on him was very clear and she cupped the bulge in his slacks, making him groan.

“If someone comes in…” Daenerys reminded him, not wanting to be completely naked if that were to happen. She took a second to soak in the appreciative way his eyes meandered from her face down to her breasts and then between her thighs. And then she started to unbutton his slacks, too impatient to wait any longer and wanting to see all of him. She could look at him all day and it would never be enough – the smattering of ginger curls on his chest, forming a little trail down to his cock, his muscled thighs and lean arms.

“You look gorgeous.” His voice was low and filled with lust and he placed a hand on her hip. “Turn around for me.”

She did as he asked, turning slowly and facing the desks. Smirking to herself, she placed her hands on one desk and leaned over it, arching her back so that her skirt wasn’t in the way, and pushing her ass out. The noise he made was incredibly sexy.

“Dany, _fuck_…” she felt his large palm run from her shoulders down her back and to her ass, where he took a handful of it and squeezed. It sent a wave of pleasure rushing down her body to pool between her legs and she knew her panties were a lost cause at this point.

So did he. Jorah gently hooked his fingers in the lace and pulled them off, helping her step out of them. A moment later she felt the warmth of his cock against her ass and she looked back over her shoulder at him. “I need you.”

He didn’t make her wait. He couldn’t have, even if he wanted to. Jorah knew they only had minutes with them doing this so publicly. Slowly he eased himself inside of her and Daenerys moaned as he filled her perfectly. Every single time she couldn’t believe he fit her so well, like they were made for one another, and yet just feeling him within her made her body shake. She gripped the side of the desk as he started to rock his hips forward and she pushed hers back to meet his thrusts, falling easily into the rhythm only they knew. One of his hands found her hair again and the other gripped her hip.

Jorah was almost beside himself with pleasure as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend leaning over the desk in his classroom. It was _unreal _and so forbidden to take her there – he could lose everything and so could she, but all it did was ignite a deeper passion within both of them. He moved his hands to her waist, gently urging her to stand up. 

She gasped when he slipped out of her and as she turned back towards him, her eyes looked up at his, looking for an explanation.

“You are too beautiful not to look at,” he simply told her, and she pulled him close, her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. With his strong arms, he picked her up and set her on the desk, spreading her legs and then rejoining her, making her eyes flutter closed.

“Jorah, please…” she whimpered, coming undone, her nails lightly scratching his forearms as she held onto him. He kept his thrusts steady as he gently caressed her thighs and her breasts and then started to lightly press on the pearl between her legs. She was so beautiful, looking up at him, her face flushed and her lips just slightly parted, eliciting little moans and sighs every time he filled her and then pulled away. He felt her thighs shake under his hands and she started to roll her hips wildly, milking the pleasure as she teetered on orgasm.

“Love, come for me,” Jorah whispered, his hand on her cheek, holding her head as she bit her lip to stop from screaming. Watching her unravel was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen and each time it got better as she kept opening new parts of herself to him, showing her soul and her vulnerabilities and her _love._

The feel of her, slick and spasming, pushed him over the edge and he buried his face against her neck, muffling his moans as he spilled himself inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, coming down from their shared high in the middle of the empty lecture hall where they had met only six months ago.

Finally, Jorah broke the embrace, kissing Dany gently on her forehead and bending down to grab her shirt and panties. When he stood back up to hand them to her, she was giggling.

“Proud of yourself, then?” Jorah teased and she nodded with a smile on her face, taking her clothes from his hand as she watched him zip his pants back up.

“Yes – now, when you are teaching, I know exactly what you’ll be thinking of.” She bit her lip and slipped her blouse back on. “And your little fan club may not know it, but _I_ know you are mine.”

He laughed, but he secretly loved her possessiveness over him. “Love, if you think I’m ever thinking about anything or anyone other than you, you are very much mistaken.” Jorah winked at her. Every day with her was a new adventure, and today was one for the books.


End file.
